


The Master's Mercy

by TheAllonsyGirl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Forbidden Love, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllonsyGirl/pseuds/TheAllonsyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor goes in search of the Master, expecting a showdown. What he gets is WAY more than he bargained for. DOCTOR/MASTER SLASH WARNING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master's Mercy

I looked down into the mouth of the chasm. He stood tall, looming like a shadow, all in black, waiting for something; someone. I clambered down the rocks as deftly as I could, my coat kept catching on loose tendrils of fractured stone. I hit the floor lithely, much like a cat and began to advance on him, intrigued by his existence, his aura was beguiling and strange.

"Doctor," he hissed through gritted teeth. I stopped at the sound of my name. I put my hands into my pockets and stood legs apart, in a semi-defiant way. 

"Master," I uttered back, not sure what else I was supposed to say. He turned to face me, a snarl upon his face. I scanned his face and wondered to myself how someone could fall this far from grace. He raised his right hand and I braced myself for the end; the crackling white sparks that emitted from it were threatening and I'm sure I gulped audibly. 

"I could kill you where you stand," he smirked and extended his arm further, the crackling became louder; I could almost feel its warmth. 

"But you won't," I shrugged my shoulders and hoped my face retained the calm facade I was trying my best to project. 

"You seem so certain, Doctor," he narrowed his eyes and stepped no more than an inch closer to me, and I admit; I felt a little weak at the knees. 

"You could come with me you know, see the universe; you're not alone anymore, Master," I spoke softly, trying my best to diffuse him, to subdue the undoubtable rage that was bubbling beneath his skin, embedded in his two hearts.

"Can you hear that, Doctor?" He strained in the darkness, the only light being that from his hand. I shook my head;

"I can't hear anything but your voice. What is it I'm supp--?" he cut me off in his desperation to make me understand;

"The drums Doctor! The sound of drums," he tapped his temple in time with the rhythm of the soundless drums; drums locked inside the head of a madman. He walked even closer to me, and my eyes fell to his hand. To my relief, he put out the crackling flame in an instant. I raised my eyes to his; they were mottled brown but had taken on a stormy grey undertone in their desperation to see me. I watched carefully as he raised his hands to my head; as I had to Donna that fateful day. He looked into my eyes and I flinched at the sudden sounds I heard, permeating my brain, surrounding me. They almost matched my heartbeat, and his. I clasped his wrists in my hands and spoke softly;

"This is what you hear? All the time?" he nodded manically; his face shimmering with sweat and what looked like fresh tears. He released his fingers from my temples and I sighed softly in relief; how could anyone cope with that for all of time? It would drive me insane. 

"Ever since I was a little boy, from the day I looked into the Untempered Schism," he spoke back in a voice so monotone, I wondered if he lived his entire life on auto pilot. I didn't let go of his arms, no, instead I pulled him to me. He resisted, tried to kick me away from him, a string of profanity hurled through the air. Eventually he gave in and let my arms wrap him up like a warm blanket. 

"Make it stop, Doctor; you're a healer, you can cure me of this infliction," his whispered words sent a pang of regret through my hearts; I couldn't help him;

"I wish I could, but I can't," I paused, he looked up at me almost child-like in his new innocence; I felt guilty, but I felt enlightened; another Time-Lord, one less day alone. He fell to his knees and took me with him, I knelt beside him as he buried his head in my chest. I pulled him onto my lap; unthinking, just lost in the moment. I kissed the top of his head, my hands comforting him in his distress. 

"Doctor?" his small, yet certain voice brought my gaze back to his eyes; those stormy eyes that could stop worlds, or at the very least stop mine. I gulped;

"Master?" I replied, my tone almost identical to his rough and yet somehow soothing lilt. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. I placed my hands either side of his face and brought him closer;

"Will you save me Doctor?" he whispered shakily, he seemed almost genuine in his words. He could sense my mistrust, and he grabbed my coat lapels to pull himself up;

"Together," he hissed, his voice so close now I could feel his breathing against my lips;

"Together what?" I replied, more than a little intrigued by his musings. 

"The last Gallifreyans. Together, we're...here," he mumbled, making little sense. I nodded all the same;

"Yes, I suppose you're right, we are," I allowed myself a little smile; it was a strange feeling given the circumstances, but I could feel my stomach flutter a little. What was that? Why did I feel such bizarre things in the presence of this man? Was he controlling my consciousness? No, not even a Time-Lord could control another Time-Lord surely? My thinking was disturbed by his hands; one was hooked around my neck, to hold himself steady, the other had snaked its way down my chest. I watched with interest, I tipped my head curiously to one side;

"What are you doing?" I breathed, as he continued, that fluttering feeling began as one meagre butterfly, now it felt like I'd swallowed a swarm of them.

"Showing you," he spoke vaguely, his hands working ahead of his brain, his breathing got closer still, right next to my ear. I shivered softly at the feeling;

"You're not alone, remember Doctor?" I remembered. The Face of Boe had once told me that, and I didn't believe him; until I met Professor Yana. The irony of that acronym still made me laugh in bitterness. Now here he was; the Master; another Time-Lord. No matter what he had done or was going to do I could not hate him. He was so beautiful, more so in this dark light. I didn't get much more time to think; his hot and rough lips had captured mine, and I carefully spoke in between his raw and needy kisses;

"Master...I," I was lost for words, my resolve was seconds away from shattering; he knew it, and his painted smirk between his kisses told me that. I felt my back hit the cool earth, I felt his weight upon me, his arms holding mine down, not allowing me even a second of exploration. I groaned as I gave up all resistance and kissed him back; what else could I do? I felt my tie come loose, buttons pop open and bare skin shiver after being exposed to the cool air. 

"Doctor," he breathed, his words barely catching the air, his voice garbled as his words became lost on my skin, I felt his tongue ghost and grace upon my neck and down my torso and I closed my eyes; I was completely rapt and I had no intention of stopping him. My hands wound up in his hair and I tugged him, whenever he got too close to too far. He simply smirked as he ran his hands further down until he reached his goal. I gulped and lost myself in his sinful smile. 

"There's a reason they call me the Master," his voice had become raw and rugged like crushed pearls, his kisses just above my waist line were insatiable and delectable, I was helpless. 

"Do tell," I gasped, surprised at my own need, my own desperation. 

"You'll see," he leaned up to kiss me hotly again, his fingers working deftly; I was starting to get the picture. He slid himself down his tongue trailing down my skin, making me shiver, yet feel like my skin had been set alight. He said not a word more, he licked his lips teasingly and I gave up all hope of respite. I pulled his head up from where it was nestled and he looked at me with a look of pure annoyance. I crawled out from underneath him and grabbed his hand, pulling him up with me, and we ran. Together we ran, as if we were being hounded, and in some ways we were; by our own carnal need. My shirt and tie flapped carelessly in the breeze, and we stumbled over rocks and crevices until we reached the TARDIS. I fumbled with the key and pulled him inside. I paused for breath, slinging my long coat across the couch. 

"So this is the TARDIS you stole?" the Master spoke with a smile playing teasingly on his lips, as he looked around the console room curiously. 

"I didn't steal it I--" I was getting rather tired of him stopping me, but I let it go as his finger ran down my lip;

"Shhh don't spoil it, I love it when you're bad, Doctor," he grinned in a way that I felt to my very core and I gulped, then smiled, pushing my tongue up against the back of my top teeth. Trying to be sexy I suppose. 

"Oh? Do you really?" I bit my lip as he nodded;

"I didn't think you had it in you," He breathed and pulled the blue silk tie I was wearing. He tugged until it came loose. I wasn't expecting his next move; Time-Lord consciousness or not. He grabbed my wrists masterfully with one hand and used the other, along with his teeth to tie them together around a pillar he'd somehow backed me into. 

"What on the red grass of Gallifrey are you doing?" I uttered, my voice a little higher than I'd expected. 

"So many questions, Doctor," he licked his lips and winked;

"So little answers, Master," I frowned, completely in awe of this man and his wiles. 

"Yes that's right...Master, that's what I am. Your Master," his eyes darkened in what I assumed to be unbridled passion, and the slight malevolence I had always known that resided behind them. 

"Oh is that how we're going to play it?" I raised my eyebrow, my voice becoming thicker as my hearts began to beat faster in anticipation of what was inevitable. 

"The time for talking is over," he whispered harshly into my ear as he pushed as close as Time-Lordly possible to me. I felt the totality of his passion pressing against my thigh and I closed my eyes. I was at his complete mercy; vulnerable and excitable, and there was nothing I could do. He had somehow managed to undo my zipper and the heat of his fingers upon my private and delicate skin was almost unbearable. I tried to wriggle my hands free so I could touch him, wind my hands into his hair, pull off the sweater to feel the depth of him beneath the tips of my fingers. It was no use. 

"Ah, ah, ah," he tapped my nose the way an owner would tap his dog's nose if he tried to steal his lunch. 

"The more you resist, the less I'll allow," he smirked and bit my lip, hard. I squeaked at the bitter pain and slight metallic taste of blood it brought. 

"Are you going to be a good boy?" his face was almost pressed right up to mine at this point, his words bleeding into my soul. I nodded and swallowed thickly. 

"I can't hear you," he poked my exposed stomach and waited. "Yes...yes Master," I uttered meekly, my voice trembling almost as much as my body. 

"Good," he said shortly, and before I even knew what was happening, he was on his knees. 

"Oh God..." I mumbled softly, as I felt the moist warmth of his lips against my skin. He had started to pleasure me and my head began to pound. It was almost as maddening as the drums, almost. I felt dizzy, but in the most euphoric way. I still didn't know how much I could take. More maddening was the fact I couldn't do a damn thing, not to him, not to myself. I could only take whatever he offered me, like a homeless man begging for scraps. His eyes gazed up at me occasionally as he did things with his tongue that would shock even Casanova himself. I felt words fall from my lips, a hazy mess of names, curses and incoherent gibberish. He maddened me further still when he pulled away from me and got to his feet. He drew close and kissed me so hard, that if I hadn't have been against a hard surface, I surely would have fallen to the floor. I think I moaned, it's still all so hazy; I don't know what it is about him. 

"Tell me, Doctor," he bit my ear swiftly, his little nips working their way down my jaw and my neck, each one causing me to yelp in a pleasure pain lock. "Hmm?" was all I could bring myself to say, my head empty of words. 

"How does it feel to be completely helpless?" he nipped my neck once more, leaving kisses over the top of the slowly bruising skin. 

"Knowing there's nothing...you can do but give in to me," he breathed, his voice wobbly and laden with desire. I couldn't think even for a moment of a competent answer. I shook my head. 

"My, my, you're a wreck, Doctor," he smirked and ran his index finger down my stomach, my whole body reacting to it by shuddering. He licked his lips, gleeful at the torment he was inflicting upon me. He finally rested his hand exactly where I'd wanted it from the beginning and that was all it took. My knees felt weak, my head was light and fuzzy, I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming out. His smirk widened as he drew his hand back, and untied my hands.

"You might want to clean that up," I rolled my eyes and he laughed when I fell to my knees, which were still weak. It was without a doubt, the most intense experience of my life. I proceeded to do exactly as he had suggested, and I redressed myself. I loosely retied my tie around my open shirt collar and sighed deeply as I collapsed into the chair nearby.

"Satisfied?" He quipped and climbed onto my lap. I smirked widely and tilted my head;

"What do you think?" I replied, my voice thick with tiredness. I leaned in and kissed his lips gently. 

"Aren't you glad you're not alone in the world, my Doctor?" he beamed at me as he rested his head upon my chest, and I once again enveloped him in my arms. 

"Indubitably,"


End file.
